


Marking the Emissary

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, derek is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>werewolves are know to the whole works and other supernatural beings and to keep them behave the hunters are giving powers of a police and then some, and here come Stiles and Emissary in training and just wants to help his step brother Scott who was dragged to the sit. Stiles ends up hitting a hunter and they deiced to teach him a lesson by throwing him into the Red Zone or better known the Alpha Zone.I</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking the Emissary

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on doing this into chapters at one point, but for now I am just putting the idea out.  
> I have no problem with someone wanting to adopt the fic just let me know.  
> love kindred

Stiles woke up feeling lethargic, sore and achy “Hey.” Came a soft voice, Stiles eyes flew open and the bolted up right in his protective circle of mountain ash around him, the teen was in ash grey clothes a sign that he was in the wrong holding area there was cuts and bruise and blood staining his clothes. “Hey Hey shihhh its okay your safe I’m not going to hurt you and the other Alphas are sleeping.” Stiles looked around the small clearing to see if he could see any Alphas hiding and that this dark haired Alpha was lying to him.

“Look I can get you out of here, Deaton the town’s vet and Emissary is in the camp he’s looking over the young wolves and to get your friend out.” The wolf said as he moved closer to the mountain ash circle. Stiles sat up with a wince as he looked at him   
“S...Scott?” Stiles whispered, his voice sore from screaming, the wolf nodded with a soft smile   
“My name is Derek Hale, my uncle was the one who stop them from well you know, we’re just sorry that we didn’t stop Deucalion from…”  
“Don’t say it.” He whispered  
“You’re lucky he didn’t mark you.” Stiles didn’t feel lucky as he looked back at the alpha   
“Y…You promises me you can take me to Deaton?” He asked Derek as he moved closer to the circle  
“I give you my alpha spark if I’m lying.” Stiles just stared at him as he reached out his hand and let the mountain ash fly into the palm of his hand and he puts it into a small pouch around his neck before he passed out.

Deaton just saw a young blonde beta that has burn marks on his back, he helped the boy heal the wounds and took photos as proof of the Argents cruelty. He told the young boy he will help get him out soon. After he left he cleaned his hands he heard the door crash open and an alpha running in with a young boy in his arms, he was shocked to see a boy from the pass though Zone in an alpha’s arms “Deaton please help the other alphas attacked him last night.” Derek said as he placed the boy onto the table. The Emissary looked down at the boy and froze   
“How did he end up in the Red Zone?”   
“I heard he hit Kate Argent and she sent him to Doctor Blonk before throwing him in the Red zone for the night, me and Peter stopped them the best we could but alpha Deucalion raped him.” Deaton felt his blood run cold as he looked at the battered teen. He knew last night was the full moon and it mean that the Alpha’s were just waiting for something pretty to enter the zone.

Deaton looked up at Derek and saw the worried look in the young alpha’s eyes, he has known Derek and his family for a long time, but since the fire the reminds of the Hale pack scattered Derek and his sister went to New York while Peter stayed behind to heal while the youngest of the family Cora was sent away for her protection. Since Derek’s return he has hoped the young Alpha would work with his uncle to rebuild the Hale pack and they would need a younger and a livelier Emissary. “He is my apprenticeships, I’ve been training him to be your Emissary Derek.” The wolf looked at him with wide eyes   
“My Emissary? I knew he was strong but…”   
“Derek.” Deaton stopped him making the wolf look back at him “Derek did Deucalion mark him?”  
“No, Peter stopped him before he could and he…” He points to Stiles “…puts up a mountain ash circle around himself.”

The vet lets out a trouble sigh as he picks up he picks up a camera and looked at Derek “Cut his clothes I need to take photo to prove to the Council that the Argents for not doing their jobs right.” Deaton said with a frown as Derek rips the ash grey shirt open, Deaton twists his face in anger as he as he took a photo’s of the bruises and the long claw marks across the pale skin. Stiles whimpers as he felt the cold of the room touch his skin, Derek picked up a jug of water and poured it into a glass and brought to the teen’s lips like he knew that the boy need to drink  
“Hey just take small sips, we will have you home soon.” He smiled, Stiles open his eyes a crack and looked at him as Derek whips the water off the busted lip  
“Nice Alpha.” Stiles whispered “I think I will keep you.” He say as he closes his eyes. Deaton watches with a soft smile.  
“What?” Derek asked as he looked up at the man   
“You and him will do good.” 

Deaton moved to his computer and up loaded all the images he took that day before placing them in a folder and putting them in an email telling the reader of this email what these photos are about. After clicking send he went back to healing Stiles “What now what’s going to happen?” Derek asked him, while cleaning a nasty cut across Stiles chest Deaton looked up at him   
“We wait for my Council, Stiles is under the Council lore protection and if any harm is to come to him or me let’s say things move quickly.” Just as he spoke his phone rang.

Picking it up Deaton and moved away from the Derek and Stiles “Hello Luka.” He said,   
“This boy is your apprentice Deaton what the hell happen?” Luka yelled down the phone   
“He was trying to protect his step brother who is a young beta because the hunters were rounding up all werewolves because of one rogue. Stiles hit Kate and she dropped him in the red Zone.”   
“You sure they put one of our own in a Red Zone?” the voice on the end of the phone side, Deaton sighed as he watched Derek place a blanket over Stiles to keep him warm.  
“I’m sure I have Derek Hale and Peter Hale who watched as Doctor’s Blonk’s men dropped him in the zone. Look Luka I know this boy I’ve been training him for 2 years and his step brothers works for me. I know the boy’s father who is the Town’s Sheriff and his step mother is the nurse, they are good people Luka and help us out a lot. Gerard Argent runs this place like the camps from the old wars. I have proof every file very photo of what these hunters have done, I have young betas who have been abused by them. I do my beat Luka but I need the Councils help.” Luke was quiet on the other end of the phone for a long time before he spoke again   
“Alright Deaton you have our support.” 

Gerard stood there looking at the Deaton, “What is this about Deaton?” He asked the man as he stood with a file in his hand   
“Your daughter dropped my Apprentice in the Red Zone where he was attacked and raped by the alphas.” He told him, Gerard turned to his daughter who stood there with a smug look on her face   
“Ooosp. I left him with Doctor Blonk.” She told him “He must have open the wrong door.” She grinned. Deaton looked unimpressed as he threw the file on the table   
“He is an Emissary in training and he should be treated with the same respect you show me!” Geared sneered at him as he looked up at him   
“He’s just a boy a trouble making child who shot his mouth off and go in way over his head.” The large wooden door was pushed open Gerard’s son stood in the door way   
“Emissary Council are here!” He yelled panting out of breath. The elder hunter turned and looked at Deaton   
“You called the Council?” He growled, slamming his fists onto the table   
“Your whole family a part from your son are worse than half the Alphas that are imprison here!” 

Stiles was in the hospital healing for from his wounds when he heard a knock on the door, opening his eyes he looked to see the Alpha from the site “Hey.” Stiles said as he sat up with a wince, Derek gave him a soft smile and he show him he brought flowers, the teen gave him a loop sided smile  
“I thought I should bring something.” Derek tells him, Stiles smiles at him as he watches the wolf places red and black flowers on the table before sitting by the bed  
“I don’t think I thanked you for your help.” Stiles smiled as he took his hand and gave it a light squeeze   
“It’s okay I’m glad I helped as you’re my Emissary.” He smiled “My pack is small but we would be happy to have you.”   
“I can’t wait to start.” He told him “Let’s just hold off on any sex bonding for a while.” Derek gave him a sad look   
“I understand.” He whispered, Stiles leaned in closer and kissed him on the cheek  
“I like you to big guy.”


End file.
